agent florida the assassin
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: at the end of season 10 florida begins hunting the reds and blues plus the 2 freelancers. this continues into early season 11


**The assassin**

The assassin stared at the wreckage. Unknown heat signatures moving in. said the AI. Thank you ann. He turned around and walked away stealth camo working its way down his body until there was nothing left. He had been one step ahead of the two freelancers and the Sims the entire time. One of the freelancers went to a nearby island were the man she loved had died. He was about to kill her when he saw the AI. Damn he thinks. if he kills her the AI will alert the others. He can take out all of them in a minute but he has orders to kill them without alerting the rest.

He followed them to a freelancer base and snuck inside with them. What he was not expecting was a robot army. He jumped on the wall and jumped off quickly giving a boost and grabbed a ceiling rafter. He swung forward and back then jumped to the next one he did this until the end. He dropped to the ground ten feet below and the thud was masked by a robot flying into the wall. He goes into a corridor and the room with a heat signature. He knows his other target is in here. The girl and AI come in and yell at him. The assassin is not paying attention. His camo is shutting down. They leave right when it fails. The director aims a gun at him. Hello Florida. The director says. Hello director. Florida sees the director getting ready to pull the trigger but before he can a bullet from the freelancer's gun hits him in the head. Have a fun time in hell director. I had a lot of fun in there. he walks out and sees the Sims and freelancers leaving. He takes the helmet off and drops it on the ground. The black helmets paint gets scratched from a roc and he sees the blue it used to be. He remembered the last two transmissions he got. Both of them were for him to fake his death. Alpha gave him a shot and he pretended to have a allergic reaction. The next time he nearly did die. Church accidently shot him in the chest. It missed his heart by nine inches. Ann where is my pelican again? At the back. Right. He says. Then picks his helmet up and goes to the pelican starts the boosters, activates stealth and began following his targets. He follows for a full day before they finally stop. Figures he said. They returned to blood gulch. The place he died. The place where the omega AI took control of his body. The place where hell was unleashed.

After about an hour a ship began to arrive. He put a homing device on the mongoose Carolina was taking. She left three minutes before the ship got there. He put a hacking device on a circuit that was hanging out oh the back. I wonder who there going to blame. He says. Tucker or the rookie. Probably tucker. And then he leaves. Stealth mode activating. Unaware that agent Washington saw him. Caboose. Washington said. Do you remember flowers? Oh yeaaahhhh. Caboose said. I love pretty flowers. No. I mean the leader of blue team. Tucker? Tucker was never the leader. Hey! You. Before me. Church? Before church. There was no before church. Good. Then he said: everybody board the ship!.

Florida saw the crash. He would say only about 10 would survive. Then all of the Sims and the freelancer came walking out unharmed. This is all your fault tucker. A red said. Why are you blaming me? He asks. Perfect. Florida says. No well-trained except wash. He began moving into the canyon they fell in and hid under a conveniently placed hole in the wall.

He begins moving in on blue base. Red has more but Washington is better. And Florida has some hate to release on tucker. He goes in and finds the rookie asleep. He takes out the knife and digs it into the flesh on his neck. Then he moves along to find Washington. He quickly snaps his neck. Then tucker. He's walking around the corner when Florida throws him against the wall and stabs him in the leg. Tucker screams and Florida says: let hell be unleashed.

Sir? Don't you think its weird that screams have been coming from blue base all night? Simmons asks. Don't be ridiculous! Its probably just giant worms. Sarge replies. Or there playing twister. Grif comments. Or there having a pillow fight! Lets have one here! Donut screams with excitement. There screams of pain donut. Simmons replies. Spiders maybe?

Florida is moving towards the red base. Then with a flash of lightning the blues are in front of him. So ten people did survive. Florida says. Then the reds come out of the base. 6 guns aimed at him. One sword at his neck. He grabs tuckers arm and breaks it then head buts Washington and spin kicks everyone else. He had to laugh at were he hit the orange one. Hey tucker. He says. I'm gonna treat you like no one has before. Bowchickawowow. Tucker replies. Tex probably did worse. Then Florida bring down his fist on tuckers head causing it to dent inwards. He spun around and shot everyone except Washington and tucker. He was aiming for the orange ones stomach but he hit him in a lower but better place. He walks up to Washington and helps him up. Then they start to fight. Wash hit Florida in the head and he returned with a punch to the ribs. Wash kicked him in the chest and Florida hit his stomach. Wash went for another kick but Florida grabbed it and spun him around in the air then let go and he hit the rock wall. Florida herd the neck snap then turned to tucker. Bowchickawowow he manages and pulls out a grenade. Oh shit Florida says.

Carolina and church had known a pelican was following them ten miles ago. The pelican was black and obviously not UNSC. They stopped and the pelican landed. On heat signature. Church said. Carolina raised her pistol at the back. Meanwhile Florida had finished ripping the last of the black from his blue. He opened the door and got outside. Flowers? Church said. Florida? Carolina said. That's right mother fuckers! imp back from the dead to kill you!

Carolina was near dead and church knew it. He activated her speed boost and forced her to run away. She tripped over a trip wire that Florida had shot down. Oh no. church said. Then she was dead. Hello alpha. Florida says. Then unplugs the chip from her helmet and puts it in a pocket on his belt. He walked into the pelican. Ann please alert our contact that we have the AI. Okay. She replied. His employer could not speak but he could wright. He was also a ex project freelancer member. He was agent amine.

He handed the AI over to Maine. Half his helmet was gone but the part he did have was on. His scared face with no hair and a tattoo on the back of his neck. Now my money. Said Florida. But main had a knife and stabbed it into Florida's belly. Shit. He said. Maine turned around and Florida took his gun and shot him three times in the back of his head. All bullets hit and maid the predator symbol. He laid there dying when Washington came in. he was also dying. Somehow he had hitched a ride on the pelican. It was his arm that had been broken not his neck. He moved tuckers sword so it was over Florida's head and pressed down. Washington pulled the sword out and stabbed himself in the belly. It his his spinal cord and he died instantly.


End file.
